Table of happiness
by the-broken
Summary: Edward is not the loner we thought he was, actually he's a player and bella is disgusted by it, but when tragedy stikes will edward be the only one to understand?
1. Chapter 1

I clenched my nails into the palms of my hands, leaving crescent shaped indents. I hung my head and let my hair cascade off my shoulder, looking at my battered chucks. Gnawing at my bottom lip I tried to drawn out the giggles and other various noises that were being made by the battered blue lockers. Everyday I walked passed like this, wishing there was another way to get to class without having to see an unsightly display of the common skanks, sluts, and the one and only player in our small Forks High School that could actually get the girls in the end, Edward Cullen. My skin crawled just thinking about him, or even hearing his name. Flaunting his gorgeous face, and body for that matter, just for a one night stand.

But, unfortunately, I saw him everyday. His hands all over girls wearing shirts cut too low and skirts that barely covered their butts. I quickened my pace, when behind me the number one player called.

"Hey, where ya' runnin' off to in a hurry honey?" His sweet, seductive voice sent chills down my spine. I hesitated for a moment but kept walking. I felt a hand on my shoulder turn me about and instead of just my chucks I say his. I started to raise my head, curious who it was since I didn't hear any foot steps when a Edwards voice rang in my ears.

"I asked you a question; it's only polite to answer." I quickly looked down at the floor. "Well, answer me."

I tried to back away but his hold on my shoulder was to strong, inhumanly strong. Mumbling I replied, "To class, unlike you."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Don't be shy, I'll treat you right."

My ears felt hot, and I push his had off with one sweep, though it was still difficult. I stared him strait in the face, trying to keep my temper under control I said, "Stop acting like a gentleman, your not getting anything from me even if you were the last person on earth. I'm not like those skanks you hang out with," with that I heard some kind of hissing noise in the background. I guessed I was yelling since everyone was staring, but at that moment I didn't care. I continued, "Even if you were 'gentle' I would never touch you willingly. You make me want to puke. You're disgusting. Just leave me alone and go back to the little posse over there waiting for you."

With that I turned and ran, clenching my books to my chest. I turned for the girl's room and went in a stall. Leaning against the stall door I breathed heavily. My heart was pounding, my face felt hot. My body ached to go back there. _What's my problem?_ I thought, but I knew the answer—Edward. Edward was my problem, why did he have to be so dang _hot_? This is what happened whenever I looked him in the face. My heart wouldn't slow even though my breath had slowed. I pushed my hair behind my ears and knew this couldn't go on for much longer.

I steadied myself and opened the stall; I heard the warning bell and thanked God that the school was small enough I could get to class quickly. I glanced in the mirror and fixed my hair as it had gotten messy from either from the run here or when I was basically flipping out in the stall. I gave myself one final look over and walked quickly to my class.

Class went by slowly, but when it did I grabbed my things said bye to my friends and went to my old faithful truck. When I opened the door I looked up and in my line of vision was the sight of one of the most breath taking, but at the same time scary, thing, Edward. This is why I never looked at him, because when I do it feels like someone punched me and my breath go out with a whoosh.

As I quickly looked away I could've sworn his face had a look of melancholy, but when I looked back up he wasn't there. I sighed and got into the truck and turned the key. The big beast quickly roared as I shift into reverse.

Driving home was relaxing and I could finally think. But the problem was all I had on my mind was Edward. Why did he look so sad when he was looking at me? Did I actually hurt his feeling? I mean, I didn't think he would care or have that big of an ego. No, if I hurt him he would be angry not sad.

I pulled into the driveway and carefully stepped out, making sure I didn't slip on my worst enemy, ice. I unlocked the door and walked in. For some reason when I walked in, the house felt even emptier than it usually did and I didn't want to be alone at that moment. For some reason I had a feeling of foreboding, like something was wrong.

But I just put it in the back of my mind and shrugged off my jacket. Enough with worrying, I had homework to do.

_**A/N: sorry if this isn't that good, it's my first fanfic, plz review and if you have critiques plz put them, much appreciation. I hope you enjoy it, I'll update soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The room slowly dimmed as I put down my pen. I got up from the desk in my room and stretched. Finally I was done with my English report. I walked downstairs and got a glass from the cupboard, filling it with tap water. I slowly drank the water, quenching my thirst. When I was done I placed the cup on the counter and glanced at the clock. 6:30. I should get dinner going, Charlie would be home any minute.

As I stirred the soup I kept glancing at the clock. 6:45. Why was I being so paranoid? When the soup was done I turned the burner on low and turned to the living room. Sitting on the couch, I turned on the tube and flipped through the channels. There was a movie on that I liked so I put the remote on the coffee table to the right of me.

I sighed and looked back at the clock. 7:00. Why was Charlie so late? I got up to make sure the soup wasn't burning and sat down at the kitchen table, staring at the door. Sighing again I rested my head on my folded arms. I suddenly felt tired and slipped into a deep sleep.

The sun was beating down on us, Charlie and me. Actually it was me when I was 8. I could hear Charlie's deep voice in the background, counting the numbers. I scurried to find a quick hiding spot. _...7, 8, 9… _I could hear him call. I ran harder in the forest to find any sort of hiding spot. _…10!... _I could barely hear the joyful tone of my own father.

Did I go that far? I turned around and saw, what seemed like, no end to the forest. Did I get lost? I tried to run back from where I thought I came from. But, unfortunately, from a young age I was always uncoordinated. I tripped over a large twisted root, landing hard on my knees and hands.

My wrists were sore and my knees were scraped, but I put the pain in the back of my head, because the forest was getting darker. I stood and wiped the blood and mud off my knees. Sighing I limped towards the edge of the forests.

"Bella, come on, where are you? It's been too long, I give up. Bella!" he yelled with fright apparent in his voice.

Tears started to well up at the edge of my eyelids. "Daddy, I'm over here!" I quickly heard footsteps and my dad's face appeared. I wanted to run to him but I could feel the pain in my legs and all I could do was slowly limp. He took in the mess of me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry this happened."

"Thanks for finding me, don't every leave me, okay? You have to promise."

"I promise."

My eyes flew open as I smelled smoke. I rushed to the stove and saw that the soup was burned. The once golden liquid had shriveled into nothing but an unknown black substance. I put the pot in the sink after I turned the burner off and wash the former dinner down the drain. Great, the pot was ruined too.

I just stood there for a minute. I remembered that day, it was the last day I played hide and go seek, or ever went to the forest alone. But why was I remembering all this now? I hadn't dreamt of it since I was in grade school.

"Charlie are you home yet?" I called but got no reply. "Hey, did you go to sleep already without waking me up or turning the stove off?"

I walked to his room and pushed the door open. Turning on the lights all I saw was an empty room. "Hmmm, where is he?" I thought aloud and glanced at his alarm clock. 9:00.

I started to flip out, Charlie was never home this late, and even if he was he would've called. I was about to run downstairs to call the police station when the door bell rang. There he was, I thought as I ran down the stairs, maybe he just forgot his key.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and found it unlocked. When I opened it a familiar face stared at me, but not the faced of my father.

"Steve, how's i—" I started but I noticed his tear stained face and puffy eyes. Something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

He looked down and tightened his grip on his hat. I started to panic. "Did something happen to Charlie?"

"There was a disturbance at a house," he started as his voice shook, "so we went to check it out and there was someone with a gun, and…and—" he choked. "Charlie was shot."

"What?!" I said as I held back the tears.

"It all happened in a flash. The guy tried to get away, but Charlie ran after him. So the guy shot him"

"He'll be all right though, right? He's fine, right? He wasn't seriously injured, right? Answer me, tell me he's all right!"

"He—he died."

_**A/N: okay, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about how late this is, actually I wrote it a while ago (over spring break) but my "adviser/editor" was at Disney World and I didn't want to put it up till I got her opinion and she told me to change the dream, for certain reasons, and I just haven't done it till now, so again I'M SORRY!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I grabbed the frame for support, but it wasn't enough. My knees buckled and I was soon on the ground, shaking. _This is all a dream, I never woke up. It's just a dream. _I kept repeating to myself but I never would wake up. Tears welled up and my vision was soon blurry.

"How could this happen, why Charlie?" I said in whisper, since that was the loudest I could speak. I hugged my body, trying to keep myself together but I was slowly losing it.

"I'm sorry…. so sorry." He turned and left me there, crying, shaking, and slipping into despair.

"Charlie, Charlie, come back. I need you." It started out as a whisper but it grew to a scream when I said again, "CHARLIE!"

My voice started to strain from the screaming, my eyes soon ached from the constant stream of tears, and my body grew stiff from the biting cold. My lids grew heavy. _I can't believe this. _I slowly picked myself up. Leaning against the door frame my last tear rolled down my stained cheeks. My eyes were dry and had nothing left.

I picked myself off the ground when the cold got too much to handle. The phone rang behind me, and I turned, wishing for a miracle; wishing that Charlie would be on the other line.

"Hello?" I said, trying to stop my voice from shaking. I gripped the phone, afraid of what it could or couldn't be.

"Bella? Are you okay?" said a concerned voice.

"Angela?"

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I heard what happened. Are you going to be okay?" The tears that I managed to stop started flooding out again. I gripped the phone even tighter.

"I don't know... what am I going to do?" I said as my legs started to buckle. I was on the ground again, choking back sobs. "Can you come over? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure, I'll be there in a second."

"Thanks," was all I could manage. I could hear the click on the other line but I still held the phone in my hands. It seemed even more frightfully real. _What am I going to do without Charlie?_ I asked myself. I couldn't imagine living without him.

There was a soft tap on the door, but I didn't move. Then I heard the hinges creak and taps of running.

"Bella! Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling down and looking at me.

I couldn't speak. All I could do was throw my arms around her and cry. She hugged, no it was more held, me. I cried so much that I thought I'd never be able to stop. "What am I going to do? I don't understand. How could this happen?"

"Shh, it's all gonna be okay, you'll see. It'll all be fine. I'm here for you."

I gripped her jacket even tighter. My heart felt as if someone ripped it in two. "I can't live without my dad. I just got used to being here, how can this happen?!"

"I don't know, I just don't know."

I felt so tired, my whole body felt heavy and I almost fell asleep on the floor with Angela. "Let's go to bed."

She half carried me to my room and laid me down, she turned when I reached out for her hand.

"Don't leave. I don't want to sleep alone. Please, just stay with me."

"Sure."

I scooted over and she crawled in next to me. I cuddled into her stomach, feeling like a small child again. Angela seemed so loving I thought her of more of my mother than my friend. My eyes closed immediately and fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning, Angela was still asleep and I didn't want to disturb her. I crawled over her and walked to the still open door to my father's room. I could still smell his cologne from yesterday and I laid on the wide bed. I blinked back the oncoming tears. I could not cry anymore, that was final. I reached for the phone on the nightstand and dialed the familiar number.

"_Hi, you've reached Renée, I'm either busy or have lost my phone again. So just leave a message and I'll try to get back to you."_

I knew she'd lost her phone since she was never busy. I said to the machine, "Mom something happened, something bad. I need you to call me as soon as possible."

I hung the phone up and walked slowly down the stairs. It was only Thursday and I contemplated on whether I should go to school or not. I decided I should go instead of wallow in my pain all alone in the house. I got a glass of water to quench my dry throat and walked upstairs to wake Angela.

"How am I supposed to live now?" I said to myself.

_**A/N: Soooooooooooooo sorry bout how late this is, I ad it typed up for a while I just hadn't put it up. anyways I want to clear some things up, or more explain the name. I know it's weird but there's a purpose. I was trying to think of a name w/ happiness because I have Edward say this little thing about happiness and the whole table thing was an inside joke. but unfortunately I don't think I'll tell you what that joke is. so yeah, again REALLY sorry. oh and my next chapters might be late because I'm moving soon and so I'll have my hands full and I'm driving 1000 miles w/out a laptop. wooh, I don't even know if I'll be able to put anything up all summer, so really I'm sorry!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Angela, it's time to get up." I said as I shook her body. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Bella? What time is it?"

"6:45."

"Mnnnn, just ten more minutes."

"Come on, we got to go to school."

"You're going to school?"

"Yeah, I think that would be for the better."

"Fine I'll get up." she said as she sat up and tried to smooth her messy hair. "Can I take a quick shower?"

"Sure." She walked towards the bathroom door, after a couple minutes I heard the water come on.

I sat on the bed, waiting for my turn. I stared blankly at the floor. My chest ached and I didn't want to feel anything anymore. I didn't want to love another in fear of losing them.

"—ella, Bella, hello, I'm out." said Angela waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. I guess I'll go take a shower."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, me and Charlie weren't that close anyways. I was just so shocked yesterday and it is sad when a person dies so it was just a chain of events. Don't worry. I'm the same Bella as before." I said faking a smile and lying to her and myself.

Angela frowned at me, not believing me, "Okay, whatever you say. Just hurry up and take a shower."

"Okay." I walked into the small bathroom and closed the door, leaning against it. Why does it have to be so painful?

I turned the water on and climbed in. The shower was hot and relaxed my muscles. It felt good, as if it was washing all the pain down the drain. I washed my hair and stepped out. Wrapped in a towel I walked back to my room. Angela was already dressed. I looked at the bed and some clothes were already picked out.

I put the jeans and loose t-shirt on; I sat on the bed and sighed. "I guess we should eat something. What would you like?"

"How bout I make breakfast?"

"Can you cook?"

"Yes I can cook, and quite well I must add."

"I'll be the judge of that."

It felt good to talk to Angela like this. I sat at the table as she scavenged for ingredients. We talked and the mood was light. She set a plate in front of me, consisting of waffles, eggs and bacon. I jabbed my fork into the fluffy waffle and took a bite. It was amazing, I felt as if I was sitting in at my favorite restaurant.

I began to stuff the golden morsels into my mouth. "Slow down, it won't disappear."

"Yeah, but it's sooo good."

"I told you I could cook."

We walked toward our cars; I walked especially slow since my belly was stuffed to the brim. "I'll see you at school," said Angela as she hopped into her car.

I nodded towards her and opened my big red machine. I sat in the seat for a little bit after Angela left. I breathed in and out slowly and started the truck. It roared to life. I backed up and drove to school in silence, trying not to think about anything.

I turned the steering wheel to fit into the parking space. I sat a little after I turned the car off, and saw that Angela was waiting for me by the door. I opened the door and grabbed my bag.

"Hey, long time no see. I've been waiting. What took you so long?"

"The truck wouldn't start right away so, yeah." I didn't even know why I was lying, it's not like me sitting thinking is something someone should be concerned of.

"Come on, let's get to class."

"Yeah."

I walked and I looked to my right, Edward leaned against a locker and looked and me. He grinned but it disappeared instantly and he just looked at the ground. My heart didn't skip a beat or race. I didn't feel anything. I looked at everyone else and they had the look of pity on their face. I couldn't take it, it was making me sick. I just wanted to yell out "Stop looking at me like that, I don't need your sympathy!"

"Bella, you okay? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Angela seemed generally kind, but I wanted some time alone. "But maybe I should go to the nurse's office, I don't feel so great."

"Yeah, I think you should do that."

I turned the corner and walked into the small office.

"Oh, my, Bella. I didn't expect you to be at school. Did you come to talk to the counselor?"

"Uhm, no, I just wanted to see if anyone had found a small wooden figure, I lost one." Another lie, I didn't want to be in this room with more fake concern.

"No, sorry, but if you ever want to talk to anybody, just come down here."

"I'll think about it, thanks."

I walked out of the office and walked down the hallway, everyone was in class already, almost. He was still in the same place I saw him a moment ago. His arms were crossed and he looked down at the tiles.

"Can I join you?" I asked, looking him in his golden eyes and not even getting worked up.

"Sure, I'm amazed you'll talk to me. I thought I scared you."

"No, not scared. Well not anymore."

"Anymore? Well, what about now?"

"Nothing. I don't feel anything."

He seemed a little disappointed and asked me, "Then why have you come to talk to me?"

"Bored, and looking for something exciting."

"I don't think I'm what you need."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Bella, you can't use me to forget your dad. No matter what you say to others or yourself I know you're in pain. And I also know that once you get out of this pain you'd regret ever being with me."

"How would you know that?" I asked, stunned at what he just said. I was angry, not at the fact that he just turned me down, the playboy turning a girl down, but that he said the truth. My heart started to beat faster and I wondered once again what was wrong with me.

"Bella, I know how you're feeling."

"How would you understand?" I said through my teeth, blinking back tears.

"You do know about me right? I'm adopted, that means I was an orphan. I lost my parents when I was younger. It felt like someone ripped my heart out. I made mistakes, huge ones. Ones I regret every minute of my life. And I don't want to see you do the same thing. I know this may be hard to believe, but I care about you Bella."

He got off the lockers and walked away. I stared at his back, and I could feel that he wasn't just concerned because he pitied me. He actually cared and he knew what it was like. I wanted to run after him, but my feet wouldn't move. He was the first to say what I needed to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

I just stood there until i could no longer see Edward. As I turned I heard a small voice behind me say, "So you're Bella?"

I turned back around and there stood a small pixie-like girl. She was petite and had short black hair. Her eyes were smoldering topaz and it reminded me of Edward. My heart skipped another beat as I looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I am, do I know you?"

"No but I know you and I need to speak to you, would you please follow me?" she said already turned around and walking towards the entrance.

I wondered for a minute if I should really follow her but my feet had already started running to catch up to her. _Why am I following someone I don't know? Where'd the my stranger danger ethics go?_ But no matter how much I wondered this I still followed right behind her. She just seemed too familiar, but i couldn't place my finger on exactly why I thought so.

"Uhm, what's this all about?" I finally asked.

"You'll see in a bit. I'm amazed that you are actually following me considering how you hate Edward so much."

The mention of Edward struck me and i finally remembered why she seemed so familiar. How could I've not realized it at first she was practically as famous as Edward. "You're Alice, right. Edwards sister."

"Wow I'm honored that you actually know me," she said without one ounce of sarcasm. She was actually happy i knew her.

I snorted, "Of course I know you, everyone does. You are practically as famous as your brother but in a good way."

"Yeah, well I don't think anyone in our family really approves of his actions but we can't stop how he is, we just have to love him." She sighed, "I think you're the only one who could change him though and that's why I need to talk to you."

"What do you mean I can change him?"

"You'll see."

I was getting sick of the "you'll see" answers. We walked towards a silver Volvo, Edward's silver Volvo. "Hey isn't this Edward's?"

"Yeah, but I jacked his keys while he wasn't lookin. This is the only way we can get away." She pulled out a key chain and swung them on her finger to show that she truly had stolen them and then opened the car and waited for me to get in.

I opened the door and sat on the cool leather. She drove off into a direction I'd never been. Fast. She was at least going 90 and this town usually didn't go to 60. I wanted to complain about how fast she was but decided to keep it to myself.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace quite and where we won't be disturbed."

She turned off onto a dirt road I hadn't even seen. We finally pulled up to a large house. She got out and walked up towards the front door. I clumsily got out and tried to catch up to her. _Why does she always go so fast?_

"Is this your house?"

"Yup," was the only thing she said as she opened the door and walked up the stair case. I looked around and saw a large piano and wondered who played. The house was bright from all the windows and there seemed to be no lights on. I looked ahead at Alice and she seemed to glow slightly but i figured it was just me going crazy.

She turned to a small door and opened it. It was a large room that only consisted of a futon type couch and a vanity with scattered beauty products. There was another door in here and i figured it lead to a large closet.

"So why did you want to talk to me?"

"I want to tell you the truth about Edward and me and the whole family. We aren't like you, or anyone in school for that matter."

"I've noticed."

"But you don't know why. I know you may not believe me but I need to tell you everything. I want you to save Edward from himself and this is the only way you'd understand why."

"Uhm, okay."

"I'm serious here Bella, you have to listen. It started a long time ago. Long before you were born. There was a boy of your age who got sick. On the verge of death and the loss of his parents he had given up hope when one man showed him the way to live. He made the boy an offer that was hard to refuse for if he had not he was doomed to die--"

"What does this have to do with me saving Edward or whatever?" I said not wanting to hear about someone else's misfortune when I felt like crying already.

"Everything, no please just listen without questions. Anyways, back to the story. The boy was given a great offer. And without hesitation he agreed. He let the doctor give him life and immortality" Alice quickly moved on so that i would interrupt. "He was given a great power, one that is hard to handle at first. The man had given the boy life but there came consequences. The boy became savage and killed a great number of people. He finally came to his senses and found he was just a monster. This was not what he had anticipated. He made choices he regretted till this day and he sometimes wishes he just went to heaven with his family."

"Alice where are you going with this, I'm not in the mood to hear a sad story." I started to get up off the floor when Alice put her hand on my shoulder. I tried to brush it off but I couldn't, she was too strong.

"Stay, I'm not done, and I promise that you have to hear this. The boy never aging kept living his life in regret. He spends his time trying to make other people happy even though it makes him miserable. The boy is Edward, Bella. That day the man changed him into a vampire."

"What? Do you think that you can just spout crap and I'll believe it. I'm leaving." I got up and went to the door but Alice was already there. "How did you get here? You were just over there."

"I know you don't believe me but the one who changed Edward was Carlisle. We are all vampires Bella. Me, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme."

"Yeah right now get out of my way." I pushed her and I ran down the stairs, but like magic she was already at the bottom before I was even down the fourth step. "How can you do that, i was running?!"

"I'm telling you we are vampires. We have enhanced speed, smell, sight, sound, strength, anything."

The sun peaked out of the overcast in the clouds and the house grew bright, and so did Alice. _This isn't happening._ I closed my eyes but when I opened them Alice was still glowing, sparkling like a gem.

"This isn't a dream, and this is why vampires don't go in the sun. Have you ever wondered why such a doctor would live in Forks. Because it's the cloudiest place in the U.S."

That was all I could take. The room suddenly was spinning and started falling, down the stairs. This was it, I'm gonna die right here 'cause I can't handle a simple joke. But how could this be a joke, no human could sparkle like that. Is what she said really true? Just as I was about to hit the stairs I felt cold arms catch me. Not some small pixie-like arms, strong powerful arms.

"What have you done to her, Alice?" I heard faintly say a mans voice, one that i didn't recognize.

"Nothing, she's just a little shocked is all. She couldn't handle the truth about us when I told her."

"You did what?" said the voice angrily.

"I had to."

"We'll talk about this later, for now we'll put her in your room." And that was when I fully passed out.


End file.
